The 2009 Molecular and Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Research Conference will be held at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire from June 7-12, 2009. A great strength of the Conference lies in the molecularly oriented themes, covering the structure-function maturation and assembly of energy transduction components, and this will be continued, with Session 1 on the F1-ATP synthase, where we plan to give special emphasis to the contributions of Nobel laureate Sir John Walker, one of the most stalwart supporters of the conferences. Session 2 will cover respiratory chain Complex I structure and function, where the great and as yet unrealized goal is to obtain a crystal structure of the complete (45 peptide) complex and to gain insight into the presently obscure mechanisms of proton pumping. Session 3 will cover the V- and P-ATPases that act to pump protons, sodium, calcium and other ions at non-mitochondrial membranes. These pumps differ in structure and mechanism from the F-ATP synthase in the mitochondrion, and this comparative analysis gives insight into the evolution of each class of pump. Session 4 is an exciting innovation that encapsulates the central theme of the 2009 Conference - namely to bring together biophysicists with their exquisite knowledge of structure and mechanism and `mitochondrial physiologists'trying to understand how mitochondrial dysfunction impacts on the major neurodegenerative diseases, including Parkinson's, Alzheimer's and Huntington's diseases, each of which has a clear mitochondrial component. This concept is continued in Session 5 - new aspects of mitochondrial metabolism, where we shall be covering mitochondrial energetics in both type 1 (insulin secretion) and Type 2 (insulin resistant) diabetes, hearing recent advances in the Warburg effect in cancer and understanding the role of novel transporters in mitochondrial metabolism. Session 6 will be the traditional poster session and discussion. Rather than a series of (very) short presentations, this will be organized as a series of three or four round-table discussions focusing on the most controversial aspects of the current field. Session 7 will focus on the unanswered questions on the mechanisms of proton pumping by Complexes III and IV, while Session 8 has the title `Mitochondria, Oxidative Stress and Aging'and will bring together leading workers in the field to discuss the status of the mitochondrial theory of aging, the roles of mitochondrial mutations and the exciting possibilities of sirtuins and resveratrol. The final Session 9 bridges bioenergetics and cell biology by focusing on the roles of mitochondrial fission, fusion and function. Public Health Relevance: Project Narrative Bioenergetics is the area of life sciences concerning how living organisms obtain energy from nutrients. Bioenergetic processes are fundamentally similar from tiny microbes to higher organisms, including mammals and humans, and are crucial for life and death. They play important roles in providing energy to organisms, and also in controlling cell growth and cell death. Malfunctions of these processes have disastrous health consequences, leading to human diseases including muscular and neurodegenerations, aging and cancer. Leading scientists from around the world studying these processes meet at the Molecular &Cellular Bioenergetics Gordon Conference to present and discuss their latest results emanating from their research aimed at understanding the basic mechanisms underlying these processes, and eventually curing the related dreadful diseases.